MY SOLDIER
by Avalon Storme
Summary: helga and arnold meet and fall in love the only problem is arnolds overseas....
1. my soldier

disclaimer- i dont own hey arnold or the song travelin soldier, they belong to craig bartlett, dixie chicks and all of those other people so idont own them ..............yet  
  
first lets go over a few things. Helga is 18 and moved away from hillwood city when she was in 6th grade. She still loves arnold and still hasnt told him yet.(the movie didnt happen)  
  
well on with the story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Helga Pataki was 17 years old. She took a part time job at a local diner to earn extra cash.   
  
Her golden hair reached her shoulders when it wasn't in a pony tail . On this particular day she wore it in a ponytail tied up with her favorite bow.   
  
Not much had changed about her besides her looks.   
  
She still had a bossy attitude and a constant glare in her eye. She also still loved Arnold.  
  
  
  
Arnold was 18. He was ready for war. He entered a small cafe on the side of the road. He sat down at a booth. Then he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He saw the young blonde walk his way.  
  
Helga saw a man enter the cafe. He looks slightly familliar thought hela to herself.   
  
She walked over and smiled at him. "Hi,what would you like" asked Helga. In her mind she thought about how cute he was.   
  
"coffee" he replied.  
  
"I was wondering, would you mind talking to me" asked Arnold.  
  
"sure but i cant right now, but i get off in an hour"said Helga.  
  
"by the way my name is arnold"said arnold.  
  
When helga heard that name she felt her heart beat faster.  
  
"Im Helga nice to meet you" said Helga.   
  
"so do you have a last name" asked Arnold.  
  
"Its Pataki " she said.  
  
Arnold froze. This was Helga g. Pataki, his childhood tormentor who had moved away in the 6th grade.  
  
Not wanting to know who he was yet, arnold just smiled.  
  
An hour later Arnold and Helga sat on the pier.  
  
"so tell me about yourself" said Helga.  
  
"How about I tell you about you"said arnold.   
  
Helga was confused. "you like the color pink,you always wear that bow, you were the 4th grade bully, you have a perfect sister, and when you were 3 you went to Urban Tots daycare. "said Arnold in one breath.  
  
"how did you knoe that" asked Helga and then she understood. 


	2. my soldier

disclaimer- i dont own hey arnold or the song travelin soldier, they belong to craig bartlett, dixie chicks and all of those other people so idont own them ..............yet  
  
first lets go over a few things. Helga is almost 18 and moved away from hillwood city when she was in 6th grade. She still loves arnold and still hasnt told him yet.(the movie didnt happen)  
  
well on with the story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Helga Pataki was 17 years old. She took a part time job at a local diner to earn extra cash.   
  
Her golden hair reached her shoulders when it wasn't in a pony tail . On this particular day she wore it in a ponytail tied up with her favorite bow.   
  
Not much had changed about her besides her looks.   
  
She still had a bossy attitude and a constant glare in her eye. She also still loved Arnold.  
  
  
  
Arnold was 18. He was ready for war. He entered a small cafe on the side of the road. He sat down at a booth. Then he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He saw the young blonde walk his way.  
  
Helga saw a man enter the cafe. He looks slightly familliar thought hela to herself.   
  
She walked over and smiled at him. "Hi,what would you like" asked Helga. In her mind she thought about how cute he was.   
  
"coffee" he replied.  
  
"I was wondering, would you mind talking to me" asked Arnold.  
  
"sure but i cant right now, but i get off in an hour"said Helga.  
  
"by the way my name is arnold"said arnold.  
  
When helga heard that name she felt her heart beat faster.  
  
"Im Helga nice to meet you" said Helga.   
  
"so do you have a last name" asked Arnold.  
  
"Its Pataki " she said.  
  
Arnold froze. This was Helga g. Pataki, his childhood tormentor who had moved away in the 6th grade.  
  
Not wanting to know who he was yet, arnold just smiled.  
  
An hour later Arnold and Helga sat on the pier.  
  
"so tell me about yourself" said Helga.  
  
"How about I tell you about you"said arnold.   
  
Helga was confused. "you like the color pink,you always wear that bow, you were the 4th grade bully, you have a perfect sister, and when you were 3 you went to Urban Tots daycare. "said Arnold in one breath.  
  
"how did you know that" asked Helga and then she understood.  
  
"Arnold is that you"she asked.  
  
"looks like it he replied.  
  
Helga gave Arnold a huge hug which surprised him.  
  
They talked about their childhood and what had happened since Helga had moved away.  
  
Soon Arnolds bus came and they had to say goodbye.  
  
A few weeks later Helga recieved a letter from Arnold  
  
Dear Helga,  
  
how have you been? I promised I'd write so here goes.........  
  
Well the war is getting pretty rough but I think I can handle it.  
  
All I have to do is think about you and i'm fine. We've known each other for 15 years and ever since we met again I haven't stopped thinking about you.  
  
sorry i have to go,  
  
love.  
  
arnold  
  
Helga read the letter and smiled. She loved arnold with all her heart and now she Knew that there was a chance that he loved her too.  
  
A month after Helga sent a reply to arnold he recieved it.  
  
Dear Arnold,  
  
thanks for the letter. I need to tell you something but I think its still too soom.  
  
I just want you to know that I think about you every day.   
  
sorry its so short,  
  
love Helga.  
  
Arnold wondered why helga's letter was so short. But he now knew one thing........ he loved her.  
  
Helga was working late one night at the diner. When she finally went home she found another letter from her beloved.  
  
Dear Helga,  
  
you might want to sit down for this.  
  
weve known each other for a long time and i have something to tell you......  
  
I love you. I know it may come as a shock. Will you marry me? I know were a little young but I cant help but love you. I know if I had told you this in school then you would have pounded me but maybe youve changed.  
  
love arnold  
  
ps.i wont be able to write for a while  
  
Helga knew that this was the happiest day in her life. Helga wrote a reply and sent it off.  
  
  
  
Dear Arnold,  
  
i was shocked by this letter. But you dont know how long ive waited for you to say that.  
  
I LOVE YOU too. I have loved you since the day we met. You were the first person who noticed me you were the first person who cared. Arnold I would be happy to be your wife.  
  
love ,helga  
  
Arnold read this note as he lay in his hostpital bed with a bullet wound in his chest.  
  
Helga was getting ready for a football game that she was going to. It was Friday night and she was as happy as could be.  
  
After the Lords Prayer had been said and someone sang the national anthem , a short bald man walked up to the microphone.  
  
"Folks could you please bow your heads"said the man.  
  
He read a list of war vitims.  
  
Thomas Owens  
  
Edwar Cunningham  
  
Silvia Morts  
  
Jonathan Croft  
  
and Arnold Williams   
  
Hela cried under the stands until she felt she could cry no more. Her one true love had died in the line of duty.  
  
The funeral was the following week.  
  
Everyone was there all of his friends showed up to pay their last respects.  
  
When it was Helgas turn to speak she started:  
  
"Arnold was the love of my life. Before he died, he asked me to marry him. I wrote a poem so here goes"  
  
when you loose something special no matter what the pain,  
  
you must look inside your self and see what others gain.  
  
When you loose someone that you love you must set them free,  
  
if they slip through your fingers then it wasnt meant to be.  
  
Your tears they may fall and your heart it may break,  
  
all you may feel is sadness and heartache.  
  
But,your day will come and your light will shine through,  
  
after all someone really cares for you.  
  
So keep your head high and put on a grin,  
  
because someone may love you until the very end.  
  
---------------ten years later-----------------  
  
Helga put the red rose on Arnold's grave.  
  
She read the inscription:  
  
Here lies a true hero.  
  
MY SOLDIER  
  
Helga softly sang as the last hint of day slowly faded.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay so how was it . This is my first fanfic and im only 12. Iappriciate any comments you have.  
  
I wrote the poem too.  
  
dedications: this is dedicated to my family , friends, and the "arnold" in my life.  
  
GOD BLESS AMERICA 


End file.
